Love Comes Before Father
by Firelizard46
Summary: What happens when Connor and Murphy tell their parents they have feelings for each other? Where do they go when they are kicked out? What happens to the crazy twins/lovers when they explore the world? m-preg. AU. No connection to my fanfic "Blind".
1. Chapter 1

Connor and Murphy MacManus have spent every sescond of their lifes together, so it came as no surprise when they developed feelings for each other as more than twin brothers. Their Ma was beyond happy for them, but their Da was furious when they told their parents.

"No sons of mine feel like that about each other. Yer going agianst the Lord," Da yelled at them.

"Noah they cannot help their feelings. If the Lord did not agree, than they wouldn't have these feelings for each other," Ma had said, knowing that if Da didn't calm down something bad was going to happen.

"Don't defend them," Da yelled at Ma. Da never yelled at Ma. "This is all yer fault." Da grabbed the front of Murphy's shirt as he said the last part. Connor instantly tried to break their father's hold, but Da wasn't letting go.

"It's not his fault, Da. It's mine," Connor said struggling to remove Da's hands from Murphy. Da kept one hand on Murphy's shirt and slapped Connor across the face, hard. The force of the slap made Connor hit the ground. Seeing his brother and lover hit the ground with tears in his eyes and a red mark on his cheek made Murphy furious. He started struggling to break his Da's hold when his Da suddenly let go and dropped to the ground unconsious.

"What just happened?" Murphy rasped out as he regained his breath.

"Ma? Why?" Connor asked pulling Murphy agianst him.

"He'll was up in a while. Ye better pack up yer stuff and leave," Ma said, handing Connor a wad of money.

"Where did ye get all this?" Connor asked, stuffing the money into his pocket.

"I've been saving up for this night. I had feeling ye two would develop feelings for each other, and I knew how yer Da would act badly, though I hoped he would come around. He still might, but it will take time. He'll be waking up soon," Ma said, pushing them towards their room. Connor instantly started packing, but Murphy froze and starred at his bed. Connor reliezed quickly that Murphy wasn't moving and walked over to him.

"I know yer upset, but ye need to pack, babe," Connor said, kissing Murphy's forehead.

"Where will we go, Con?" Murphy asked as silent tears slide down his cheeks.

"I don't know, Murph, but Da will never lay his hands on ye agian," Connor said, hugging Murphy real quick before handing Murphy his backpack and duffel bag to pack. "Make sure ye pack plenty of clothes." Connor and Murphy has never had very much stuff, so they ended up getting all their clothes and personal belongings packed into two backpacks and two duffel bags. After packing, they walked into the hallway to the front door and found Ma standing by the door.

"He may come after ye, but I will stall him as long as I can. Be safe, my sons, and take care of each other," Ma said, hugging Connor and then Murphy. Connor grabbed Murphy's hand as they walked down the drive way and towards town. Town was five miles away, so after walking a mile and a half, they found a fallen tree on the side of the road and sat down. Connor was worried by this point about Murphy because he had not said a word the whole was, though Connor knew he had to be sore and tired. Murphy had sat down a little bit away from Connor, so Connor wrapped his arm around Murphy and pulled him closer.

"What's wrong, babe?" Connor asked once he saw the tears streaming down Murphy's face.

"Da was right. This is all my fault. We are homeless now because of me," Murphy sobbed. Connor quickly pulled Murphy agianst him and held him close as he cried.

"It's not yer fault, Murph. We choose happiness, and that is all that matters," Connor said, pulling Murphy in for a kiss. After sitting for a while in each others' arms, they heard a car coming closer.

"Don't move and act like yer ankle is hurt," Connor said quickly. Connor then walked into the road and waved down the car, which happened to be one of their friends, who was ok with them liking each other.

"What's up, Connor?" Jake asked after he pulled over.

"Da wasn't happy about our news and kicked us out. We need a lift into town," Connor said sadly.

"Hop on in," Jake said with pity in his voice. Connor walked back over to Murphy and grabbed two of their bags.

"Jake's going to give us a ride into town, so ye don't have to act hurt. How is yer ankle?" Connor said, helping Murphy up and noticing his wince. Murphy had gotten bucked off a horse when they were younger, and he has had problems with it since on occasions.

"I think it's trying to swell," Murphy said as Connor helped him to Jake's car. Jake saw that Murphy's ankle was bothering him and got out of the car to help. After Jake and Connor got Murphy sitting in the backseat, Connor loaded the bags and started searching his bag for Murphy's ankle brace.

"I did not grab it, Con," Murphy said.

"I know ye didn't. I did," Connor said, pulling out the brace and helping Murphy put it on.

"What would I do without ye?" Murphy asked as Connor got into the car and Jake headed to town.

"Ye would be in a lot of pain in a while," Connor said, lacing his fingers with Murphy. Jake drove them to the bus stop in town.

"Are ye sure ye don't want to stay with me for a while? Give yer Da time to think?" Jake asked as he helped Connor unload their four bags after getting Murphy out.

"I'm sure. I don't want to give him the chance to hurt Murph agian. When I seen him choke Murph, I knew it was time to find our own way in the world," Connor said sadly, watching Murphy take off his ankle brace and message his sore ankle.

"Ye know my number, so ye better keep in touch and don't be strangers. Where do ye plan on going?" Jake said.

"Through Scottland to England," Connor said. "After that I don't know."

"Just promise me ye will take care of each other and stay out of trouble," Jake said as he got into his car.

"Ye should know by now that we cannot stay out of trouble, but we will watch out for each other," Connor said, reaching through the passenger window and shaking hands with Jake. Jake smiled, waved, and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor and Murphy took the first bus out of town, which apeared to be the bus heading to the harbor to Scottland and England.

"Where are we oing, Connor?" Murphy asked. They are now on the bus to the harbor. Connor made Murphy sit on the inside, saying he doesn't trust anyone on the bus.

"I don't know for sure, babe, but I thought we could go to Scottland and than on to England. Does that sound fun? I know ye always wanted to go to England," Connor said.

"I don't care where we go as long as I can stay with ye," Murphy said, resting his head on Connor's shoulder.

"Of course ye can. Why don't ye get some sleep. I'll wake ye when we stop for the night," Connor said, running his hand through Murphy's hair, which has grown long and into his face agian. Conner kept his eyes on Murphy and the people around them, not feeling comfortable because he doesn't know anyone around them, while Murphy slept with his head on Connor's shoulder and arms wrapped around Connor's arm.

"We'll be stopping here for tonight, folks," the bus drive anounced while pulling into a motel. "Ye can either sleep on the bus ot rent a room, but ye need to be here by seven a.m."

"Murph, babe, ye need to wake up," Connor said, shaking Murphy slightly.

"Where we at?" Murphy asked, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"The bus stopped for the night. Do ye want to get a room or sleep on the bus?" Connor asked, brushing Murphy's hair out of his face.

"Can we get a room? It is not comfortable to sleep in these seats," Murphy said, moving his ankle carefully.

"Of course we can. Yer ankle swolllen any?"

"A little, but it should be gone by tomorrow."

"Let me go get us a room, and then I'll be back to help ye in and grab our bags."

"Con?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can we stay here a couple of days? I want to look around. We've never been here before."

"If that's what ye want to do, than yes, we can." Connor than kissed Murphy real quick before heading in and getting them a roo. The lady behind the desk seemed interested in Connor the minute he walked in.  
"What can I do for ye, cutie?" the woman asked, leaning forward to show her clevage.

"I need a queen single," Connor said, ignoring the girls flirting.

"Expecting company, cutie, or are ye looking for company? I get off in a while," the woman said, searching her computer for a queen single room.

"I'm taken, and even if I wasn't, ye wouldn't even show up on my radar," Connor said, taking the key and walking away. Connor grabbed all the bags before helping Murphy stand.

"Let me take one of those, Con," Murphy said once they were off the bus. Connor knew better than to say no to Murphy, so he handed him one of the light backpacks.

"Where is our room?" Murphy asked as Connor shuffled his bags so that he can support Murphy as he walked.

"We have to go through the main lobby to get to it. I would rather not though," Connor said as they slowly started walking towards the motel.

"Why? Did someone say something to ye?" Murphy asked, protectiveness going into overdrive.

"The lady at the desk flirted sickenly," Connor said, smiling at how protective Murphy can be.

"Oh," Murphy said, grinning like he has a plan. As they walk into the main lobby and pass the lady at the desk, who is glaring at Murphy, Murphy's ankle just so happened to give out, causing Murphy to hit the ground.

"Murph, babe, are ye ok?" Connor asked, panicing at Murphy suddenly being on the ground.

"No, my ankle just suddenly started hurting bad and gave out on me. I don't think it'll support my weight," Murphy said, upset that his plan got ruined.

"Let me take the bags to our room real quick. I'll be right back," Connor said, kissing Murphy on the head before taking their bags to their room. Sfter putting their bags off to the side by the bed, Connor rushed back to Murphy, who, by this time, had gathered a crowd.

"Yer ankle still hurting really bad?" Connor asked, kneeling beside Murphy, who just noded.

"Do you gents need a hand?" a nice English guy asked, kneeling next to Connor and Murphy. Connor can tell Murphy bacme uneasy with the guy so close.

"If ye could just open the door to our room, I would appreciate it," Connor said, picking Murphy up bridal style. Connor than started walking towards their room and glared at the woman behind the counter when he heared her snicker.

"Women can be so crude," the guy said. "My names Thomas, by the way."

"Connor, and this is my husband Murphy," Connor said, chuckling when Murphy blushed bright red. The guy also chuckled. When they got to their room, the guy opened the door, and Connor carefully carried Murphy in and layed him on the bed while the guy stayed by the door.

"I'm a doctor, so I can look at that ankle if you want," Thomas said.

"I already know what is wrong. He got bucked off a horse when we were kids and completely shattered his ankle. It hasn't been the same since. We did a lot of walking yesterday and than been on the bus too long. I''m not surprised it is bothering him," Connor said, removing Murphy's ankle brace. Connor started to massage it, but when Murphy whimpered in pain, Connor stopped. "On second thought, ye better. He has never been in this much pain."

"Did all the bone set right? Was there any fragments that broke off and still there?" Thomas asked, walking over and feeling Murphy's ankle as soft as he can.

"I don't remember the doctor saying anthing about a fragment still there. Murphy, babe, did the doctor ever say anything about a fragment still being in yer ankle?" Connor said, becoming worried as tears stream silently down Murphy's face. Murphy noded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"I was afraid of that," Thomas asked.

"What does it mean? Is he going to be ok?" Connor asked, sitting next to Murphy and grabbing his reaching hand.

"I think the fragment has lodged itself into the mussel around the ankle. If it is not removed before it moves agian, he will most likely lose all use of his ankle and foot. Are you gents going to England by any chance?" Thomas said, standing up.

"We planned on going through Scottland and sight seeing first, but yes, we planned on going to England. Why?" Connor asked, covering up a now unconsious Murphy.

"I think you gents better come straight to England with me, so I can take care of that ankle," Thomas said.

"How do I know yer an actual doctor? How do I know I can trust ye?" Connor asked.

"My full name is Sir Thomas Whinchester," Thomas said, smiling when Connor gasped.

"Yer the queens doctor."

"Yes, I am. Do you trust me now?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry I didn't trust ye. I trusted someone once, and he hurt Murphy. I don't want to see him hurt like that agian."

"I understand. I need to go grab my bag real quick, so that I can immobalize that ankle. I'll be back in a minute." It didn't take the doctor long to go and get his bag.

"When do we leave for England?" Connor asked, sitting beside Murphy.

"We'll have to take the seven a.m bus to the harbor. I have a personal boat waiting there. After we get on the boat, it should only take two days. There, I got the ankle immobolized. He is to stay off that ankle no matter what. You'll have to either carry or support him everywhere he needs to go," Thomas said.

"Murphy isn't going to be happy about that. He hates having to depend on others. Thank ye, Sir Winchester," Connor said.

"Please, just call me Thomas. I'll stop by in the morning to help you with our bags," Thomas said.

"Thank ye." Thomas than walked out and to his own room. Shortly after Thomas left, Murphy woke up.

"Con?" Murphy asked, feeling paniced about the weird feeling of his ankle.

"I'm right here, babe. It is ok."

"What is on my ankle, Con?"

"An immbolizing brace. Our nice English firend said yer not to move or be on yer ankle until he can remove the fragment."

"I'm sorry, Con. I always ment to tell you about the fragment."

"It's ok, babe. Are ye hungrary? I could go get us some supper."

"I could eat, but I need to use the bathroom." Connor smiled as he picked Murphy up bridal style, which made Murphy squeek. After helping Murphy use the restroom and lay back down on the bed, Connor went to the motel diner and got two chicken subs to go. After Connor and Murphy ate their subs, Connor stretched out on the bed, and Murphy curled into Connor. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy. Thank you **A.L. Cullen. ** If you hadn't put that review, I wasn't going to continue.**

Connor woke up at five to the alarm clock he had set. He smiled when he felt Murphy snuggle more into his side.

"Murph, babe, I know yer probably still tired, but ye need to wake up. The bus leaves at seven, and we need to be up and ready before Thomas gets here," Connor said, shifting out of Murphy's hold on him and standing up. When Connor didn't hear Murphy move, he walked over to the side of the bed Murphy was laying on and sat down on the edge. "Come on, babe. We have to take the bus to the harbor today."

"Five more minutes," Murphy mumbled, curling agianst Connor after rolling over to face him.

"I wish I could give ye five more minutes, but we need to get changed and eat before it is time to leave," Connor said, kissing Murphy's forehead when Murphy opened his eyes and yawned.

"Can we actually go to the restrurant?" Murphy asked, sitting up.

"Yes, we can, but I will have to either carry ye or support most of yer weight. Remember the doctor said to not put any weight on that ankle," Connor said, grabbing their clothes bag and setting it on the bed.

"How am I suppose to get on the bus if I cannot put any weight on it?" Murphy asked as Connor helped him take off his pants and boxers and put on clean pairs.

"I'll carry ye on," Connor said, chuckling when he seen how red Murphy's face got from that. Connor than got changed as Murphy changed his shirt. "Ye ready to go eat? Am I carring ye or are ye hobbling on one foot there?"

"It would be eaier and faster if ye just carried me, but I don't like it when people look at us weird."

"I don't care what people think and neither should ye." Connor than sat on the bed between Murphy's legs and picked Murphy up, piggy-back style. Connor walked out the door and to the restrurant, ignoring all the looks they got on the way and frowning when he felt Murphy bury his head in his shoulder. The restrurant was busy when they got there, and Connor didn't see any seats at first. He was about to give up on finding seats when he seen Thomas at a table for four but by himself. Connor walked over to him and smiled when he looked up.

"May we sit here?" Connor asked, nodding to the empty seats.

"Of course you can. How is the ankle feeling, Murphy?" Thomas said, helping Connor sit Murphy down.

"It's hurting a lot when it moves, but otherwise it just feels numb," Murphy said, keeping his head down to hide his face with his bangs that fall into his face from all the people starring at them.

"That isn't good," Thomas said. "That isn't bad either." He added the last part when he seen the fear in Murphy's and Connor's eyes. Thomas waved down the waitress.

"What can I do for ye sir? Yer food should be out shortly," the waitress said.

"My friends need to order," Thomas said, motioning to Murphy and Connor.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we are not allowed to service yer friends," the waitress said, shotting Murphy a disgusted look. Connor seen instant hurt in Murphy's eyes at her remark and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeze.

"Why is that?" Thomas asked, looking extremely mad suddenly.

"Our boss doesn't allow anyone of their kind to be served," the waitress said, walking away after shotting Murphy another dirty look.

"People are pig headed idiots," Thomas said, voice dripping in anger. "I promise you gents that you will not be treated with such disrespect in England."

"What are we going to do about breakfast, Con? I'm hungry," Murphy said, starring at his lap.

"I know, babe, and I will figure something out," Connor said, frowning when he seen a guy in a suit start walking over to them.

"Ye two will have to leave now," the guy said, glarring at Connor. Connor glarred at the man as he stood up, picked Murphy up bridal style, and walked out of the restrurant.

"There is a store down the block that has subs for sell. What kind do you guys want?" Thomas asked, following them out of the restrurant. Connor walked over to the lobby of the hotel and sat Murhpy down onto the couch.

"Ye didn't have to not eat there because of us. How much are they? Murphy prefers Chicken, Bacon, Ranch, and I prefer Italian," Connor said, getting out his wallet.

"If they will not serve you because of your feelings, then they cannot serve me. The price is not of importance. I will pay for them. People are already getting on the bus to get good seats, so if you want to go a head and get on, I will be back."

"What about yer stuff?"

"I've already got my stuff on the bus. I've also talked to the driver, and he is saving the front two seats for us so that Murphy will have room to stretch out his ankle." Thomas than walked out of the motel and headed to the store.

"Can we go a head and get on the bus, Con? People are glarring at me," Murphy said, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Let me go get our bags and check out real quick," Connor said, kissing Murphy's forehead before leaving. Murphy instantly wished he hadn't been left alone because the man in the suit from the restrurant was walking over to him.

"I thought I said ye have to leave," the man said, standing in front of Murphy.

"We are in a little bit," Murphy said, shrinking down as the man glared at him. The man than quickly reached out and lifted Murphy off the couch and off his feet by the front of his shirt. "Please let me go."

"Why should I, fag?" the man snarled.

"I suggest ye release him this instant," Connor's voice said from behind the man suddenly.

"Ye aren't the boss of me, fag," the man said, truning to face Connor but keeping Murphy in the air.

"He isn't, but I can make ye," a voice said from the door behind Connor, a voice that sent chills down Connor's back. The man instanly let go of Murphy and backed away. Connor rushed forward and caught Murphy, preventing him from hitting the floor. Connor frowned when Thomas suddenly appeared next to him.

"Is he ok?" Thomas asked. Connor nodded and truned to the man that had scared the man into letting go of Murphy, their Da.

"Hello, Connor," Da said.

"Da," Connor said, tighting his grip on Murphy when he felt him begin to shake in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is your father, Connor?" Thomas asked, looking from Da to Connor and Murphy.

"My name is Noah, and yes, I am their father. Who are ye?" Da asked, looking over his boys and noticing an amobolizing brace on Murphy's ankle.

"I am Thomas Winchester. I'm helping there gents get to England so that I can fix the one's ankle," Thomas said, standing up and offering his hand to shake to Da, who ignores it and walks over to Connor and Murphy.

"What is wrong with his ankle? The doctor already took care of that when it happened," Da said, reaching out to brush Murphy's hait out of his face but stopping when Murphy flinched away.

"A piece is still there and has lodged itself into the mussel around his ankle. If I do not get it removed before it moves agian, he will lose all use of his ankle and foot," Thomas said, noticing Murphy flinch away.

"When do ye leave?" Da asked, locking eyes with Connor.

"We are taking the bus that leaves here soon to the harbor. Thomas has a private boat waiting there," Connor said, standing up and holding Murphy bridal style and close.

"Ye better hurry up and get on the bus than," Da said, hugginng Connor and Murphy quickly and awkwardly.

"Da? Aren't ye going to force us to go back with ye?" Murphy asked from Connor's arms.

"Wait, you two are brothers?" Thomas asked, looking from Connor to Murphy and back.

"Yes, we are. I sshould have told ye from the beginning. I am very sorry," Connor said.

"We understand if ye refuse to help us now," Murphy added, resting his head on Connor's shoulder.

"What? Oh, no, I don't care. I just cannot believe I didn't notice. You two are twins, right?" Thomas said. Murphy nodded, and Connor verbally confirmed.

"Ye better go. The bus is getting ready to leave," Da said, brushing Murphy's hair out of his face. "Ye have the address so ye better write or yer ma will be furious."

"Thank ye, Da. We'll keep in touch," Connor said, walking out and getting on the bus with Murphy in his arms. Connor made Murphy sit on the inside agian. Thomas joined after a little bit, and the bus pulled away. Murphy buried his face in Connor's shoulder while the town they left and their Da was gone from their sight. Murphy unburied his face but kept his head on Connor's shoulder.

"You hungry still, gents?" Thomas asked, leaning over to Connor and Murphy.

"I am. What about ye, Murph?" Connor said, making Murphy look up at him.

"Noy really," Murphy said, not meeting Connor's eyes.

"Will ye eat a little for me, babe? I don't want ye colapsing from not eating," Connor said, taking the subs from Thomas. Connor hands Murphy his sub and watches him take a bite before starting on his own. Connor smiles when Murphy eats all of his sub. "I thought ye wasn't hungry."

"Shut up, Con," Murphy said, resting his head agianst Connor's shoulder and going to sleep.

"How long have you guys been a couple?" Thomas asked, smiling at Connor wrapping his arm protectively around Murphy.

"Since we were sixteen, but I've always know I loved him as more than a brother, just didn't want to push him into anything or scare him," Connor said, running his hand through Murphy's hair.

"You two are perfect with each other," Thomas said.

"Are ye ok with us? We can find someone else to help us."

"I'm perfectly fine. I have boyfriend waiting back home for me."

"I meant being brothers."

"I know you did. That is why I should tell you that my boyfriend is my brother."

"What?" Murphy's voice said suddenly, still sounding tired.

"He is younger than me by a couple of years. I was planing on telling you when I introduced you."

"How long until we get to the harbor?"

"Should be just a couple hours." They talked about random things the rest of the way to the harbor. Once at the Harbor, Thomas helped Connor get the louge off the bus. While Thomas went to get the captain of his ship, Connor carried a sleeping Murphy off the bus. Connor just sat down by their bags with Murphy in his lap when Thomas came back with his captain.

"Connor, this is captain Stevenson," Thomas said, smiling at the sight of Murphy asleep.

"It is my pleasure to meet ye, sir. Sorry for not being able to shake yer hand," Connor said.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, and I understand, but I cannot help but ask who the sleeping gent it," Stevenson said.

"That would be Murphy, Connor's twin brother and lover," Thomas said calmly.

"Well, I'm sure it will be a pleasure to meet him once he is awake. Are these your bags?" Stevenson asked, picking up the bags when Connor nodded.

"Ye don't have to do that, sir," Connor said, standing up carefully so as to not drop Murphy or wake him.

"You just worry about carrying him to the boat," Stevenson said, nodding to Murphy.

"Thank ye," Connor said. They all then walked to the boat, and Thomas lead Connor to the room he and Murphy would share.

"My room is next door if you need anything, but I will be on deck for now. Do you want to come up or stay here?" Thomas said, showing Stevenson where to put their bags and helping Connor lay Murphy down.

"I'm going to stay here. I don't want him to panic if he wakes up alone some where he doesn't know. We'll come up when he awakes," Connor said, sitting next to Murphy. After Thomas slipped out the door, shutting it behind himself, Connor stretched out beside Murphy. Murphy was only asleep for a few more minutes. When he awoke, he began to panica little until he felt Connor's arms wrap around him.

"Ye ok, babe? Ye've been sleeping a lot more lately," Connor said, sitting up and pulling Murphy into his lap.

"I feel really weak and tired. I have been for a couple of weeks now but not this bad," Murphy said, resting his head agianst Connor's shoulder.

"I think Thomas should look ye over, but let us get some fresh air first," Connor said, picking Murphy up after standing up and walking out onto the main deck, looking for Thomas. Connor spotted Thomas as Thomas spotted them. They walked to each other, Murphy keeping his head agianst Connor's shoulder because he doesn't have the energy to lift it up. Thomas notcied how Murphy was acting amedetly.

"Are you ok, Murphy?" Thomas asked, which Murphy just nodded no to.

"He's been feeling weak and tired for a few weeks, but it has gotten worse these past couple of days. Can ye check him out?" Connor said, frowning when Murphy's eyes closed, which Thomas noticed as well.

"Let's get him back in bed," Thomas said, feeling Murphy's forehead for a fever but finding none. Connor and Thomas quickly got Murphy back into bed, and Thomas started looking over him.

"Connor, I know you don't want to leave him, but can you run and get my bag?" Thomas said, checking Murphy's pulse. Connor quickly go the bag and rushed back to find Thomas supporting Murphy as Murphy got sick into a trash can.

"Murphy," Connor said, rushing to Murphy's side. After Murphy was done, Thomas made him lay flat on the bed. "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know yet. Is that the first time he got sick?" Thomas asked, taking Murphy's tempature.

"Yes," Connor said, holding Murphy's hand and watching Thomas check an unconscious Murphy. Thomas checked all of Murphy's vitals and his ankle, buthe is now looking down at Murphy's stomach.

"This is a very personal question, but I need the answer," Thomas said, looking at Connor.

"What do ye need to know?" Connor asked, locking eyes with Thomas.

"Are you two sexually active?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Does he bottom?"

"Yeah, but what... Wait, do ye think he is pregnant? That is impossable. He is a guy."

"Yes, I do think he is pregnant, and it is possable for a guy to get pregnant, though not many can."

"Is there a way to find out for sure?"

"In the back pocket of my bag, there should be a few pregnancy tests. He'll need to do one when he wakes up. I'll leave you alone for now, but you need to come get me after he does the test."

"Ok." After Thomas left, Connor laid down next to Murphy and hestenly placed his hand on Murphy's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update. My muse had left me, and I had to drag his sorry butt back. Apologize, Andrew!**

**Andrew: I'm sorry. :(**

**Me: Well here you go. Enjoy and review please.**

**Andrew: Yeah, review. I ran away because there wasn't enough reviews.**

"Murphy? Are ye awake, baby?" Connor asked, watching Murphy slowly open his eyes.

"Connor? What happened?" Murphy asked, remembering being outside last and than throwing up before passing out.

"I want ye to stay calm with what I am about to tell ye, babe," Connor said, brushing Murphy's bangs out of his face.

"What is it?" Murphy asked, looking up woriedly at Connor.

"Thomas thinks ye might be pregnant," Connor said.

"Real funny, Con. What is really going on."

"This isn't a joke, Murph." Murphy frowned when Connor showed him a pregnancy test in his hand.

"How can I be pregnant? I am a guy."

"He said some guys can get pregnant. It would also explain yer tiredness, weakness and appitite acting up. Please, take the test for me."

"For ye, baby, I will." Connor than carried Murphy into the bathroom and helped him take the test. Connor than sat MUrphy on the sink top and stood infront of him as they waited for Connor's phone to go off, letting them know it is time to reed the test. When the phone went off, Connor shut it off before reaching slowly for the test.

"Ye ready for this, baby?" Connor asked, looking at Murphy before reveling what the test said.

"Yes, I am ready. Are ye ready? This affects ye as much as it does me," Murphy said, kissing Connor on the temple. Connor turned and kissed Murphy on the lips before replying.

"Yes, I am ready too," Connor said. Connor than truned the test where they both could see the result, which is a little plus sign.

"We're going to have a baby," Murphy said, placing his hand on his stomach, not noticing the tears streaming down his face until Connor wiped them away.

"Yes, we are. Let's get ye back into bed. I have to tell Thomas the result. I think he will want to see ye afterwards," Connor said, picking Murphy up, carrying him to the bed, laying him down, covering him up, and kissing him on the temple before heading to get Thomas. After telling Thomas what the test said, Connor hurried back to fine Murphy sitting agianst the headboard of the bed and looking at his stomach.

"We won't be able to tell how far along you are until we get to my clinic slash house. How are you feeling right now, Murphy?" Thomas asked, coming in behind Connor and smiling at the sight of Connor squeezing behind Murphy and wrapping his arms around him.

"I feel a little weak, but otherwise, I feel fine. Will me being pregnant have any affect on ye fixing my ankle?" Murphy asked, laying his head on Connor's shoulder.

"No, it will not as long as you are not too far along," Thomas said. "If either of you two have questions about what is going on, just ask me. For now, I will leave you two to yourselves."

"I wander what gender it is going to be. I hope it is a little girl," Connor said, placing his hand on Murphy's stomach.

"Really? I would have thought ye would have wanted a boy," Murphy said, lacing his fingers with the hand on his stomach.

"Either way we are going to have to wait until ye are four months along to find out," Connor said, pulling Murphy close but being careful of his stomach.

"Does yer phone have signal, Con?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can we call Ma and Pa? I want to tell them about the baby. How do ye think they will react?"

"Of course we can call them. I am sure they will love ye the same and be excited about the baby." Connor then pulled out his phone and called home.

"MacManus household," Ma's voice came from the phone that Connor put on speaker.

"It's Connor and Murphy, Ma," Connor replied, notcing how tense and nervous Murphy became.

"My boys. It is about time ye called. How are ye? Are ye eating enough? Are ye keeping an eye on each other? Are ye in England yet? Yer Pa told me about yer meeting," Ma said, excitment shining through her voice.

"We are fine, Ma. Yes, we are eating fine and keeping an eye on each other. No, we are not in England yet," Connor replied.

"Murphy, baby, are ye ok? I haven't heard a sound out of ye yet," Ma said, concern filling her voice.

"He is just nervous on how ye will react to news we have, but is Pa there? We need to tell ye both at the same time," Connor said, tighting his arms around Murphy.

"Of course. He is right here. Hold on. Let me put the phone on speaker," Ma said.

"Who is it?" Pa's voice said suddenly.

"Hey, Pa," Connor said.

"Connor, my boy. It is good to hear yer voice," Pa said. "Why are ye calling though?"

"The boys said they have something to tell us and Murphy is nervous about how we will react," Ma answered.

"What is it? What is wrong? What has happened?" Pa said, panic filling his voice.

"It is nothing bad, Pa," Connor quickly said. "Do ye want to tell them, Murph?"

"Yeah, but I might need yer help," Murphy said.

"Take as long as ye need to say what ye need to say, Murphy," Pa said suddenly.

"Well, ye both know that Connor and I have been together for a while, and well, we um...," Murphy said, looking at Connor with fear in his eyes.

"Ye guys are going to have a grandchild," Connor said, kising the end of Murphy's nose. After a while of not getting a reply from the phone, Connor feels Murphy begin to shake as he sobs softly.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. We are just speachless as to what to say. We are very happy and proud of ye both," Ma said, her voice sounding tearfull.

"When ye guys get settled in England, let us know where, and we will come right on over to be by yer side through this," Pa said.

"What is wrong?" Ma and Pa ask at the same time when they hear Murphy sob harder.

"I'm ok... I'm just... so... happy," Murphy said between sobs.

"Yer going to have yer hands full, Connor. His horamones have started acting up," Pa said, remembering how Ma had been. Connor chuckles but stops when Murphy yawns.

"We should let ye go so Murphy can sleep. Call us when ye get settled," Ma said before hanging up.

"Ye heard Ma, time for ye to sleep," Connor said, moving Murphy into laying flat and laying down with him, placing a hand on Murphy's stomach. "I am so proud of ye, Murphy." Connor than watched over Murphy as he slept.


End file.
